Va Va Voom
by Inspiron1525
Summary: Amy and Natalie don't know what to do for their next performance. Luckily, Sinead does.


"So," Sinead said as she settled into Amy's bed, "what should we do for our next performance?" She stuffed a handful of popcorn into her mouth. She, Natalie, and Amy were in Amy's room having an impromptu sleepover. They ended up on the topic of doing another performance. After the big success of Rumour Has It/Someone Like You, they couldn't just leave it with that.

"First of all," Natalie started, "you really shouldn't eat that much popcorn. Second, please tell me that it's not buttered. Third, for our next performance I think we should do something even better."

Snagging some popcorn from the bowl, Amy said, "What's better than Adele? I mean, seriously?"

"Well, I don't mean someone necessarily _better_. Maybe something more…current."

"Oh!" Sinead suddenly exclaimed, surprising Amy and Natalie.

"What!" Natalie and Amy questioned.

"Oh, nothing. I just got an idea." She continued to eat more popcorn, not telling them her idea.

"Well," Amy said, "what's the idea?" Sinead looked up, smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes. She said two words.

"Nicki Minaj."

T39C

Natalie looked out to crowd. _'Wow,' she thought. 'That's a lot of people. Oh dear Lord.' _ The feelings from the first time she performed started to resurface. As Amy came from her dressing room, she noticed the look on Natalie's face.

"Natalie?" she worriedly questioned. "What's wrong?" Natalie looked at her. Amy shook her head. "No. Natalie, please don't do this again. This happened the first time. You got over it. You can do this." Natalie shook her head this time.

"No," she said. "I can't. It's different than last time."

"How?"

"Well, for one thing, there's loads more people out there. People from other branches. More people that can give really harsh judgment."

"More people who what?" Sinead asked as she appeared.

"Nothing," Amy said. "Natalie's scared to go on."

" 'Scuse me? What now? Uh uh. No. Natalie, this happened last time. You got over it. You can't _not_ do this."

"That's what I said. She just scared because she thinks that since there are more people out there that they're gonna harshly judge her."

"Seriously?" Natalie and Amy nodded. "Natalie, you're a judgmental bitch ninety-seven percent of the time. Now you're scared that others are going to judge you?"

"Yeah," Natalie answered. "Pretty much." Music started to play. "No. I really can't do this this time."

"Well, suck it up," Amy said. "You have to." She dragged Natalie along as Sinead followed.

**Va Va Voom by Nicki Minaj**

_[Amy]_

_Just met a boy, just met a boy when  
He could come inside of my playpen  
'cause he look like a superstar in the making  
So I think that I'm going in for the taking  
Hear through the grape vine that he caking  
W-w-we could shoot a movie, he could do the taping  
B-b-boom boom pow, this thing be shaking  
I ain't even tryna find out who he dating_

_[Sinead and Natalie]  
('cause I know he got a wife at home)  
(But I need just one night alone)  
(If he keep playing them good ol' games)  
(Imma run away aye, Imma run away aye aye)_

_[Everyone]__  
I I I wanna give you  
One last option  
I I I wanna give you  
One last chance  
I-If you're looking for the  
Main attraction  
Just hold on tight and  
Let me do my dance  
If you want it I'm gonna be  
Va va voom, voom  
If you got it, you got it  
You got that boom boom  
If you want it, I'm gonna be  
Va va voom, voom  
If you got it, you got it  
You got that boom boom_

_[Sinead]__  
Just met a boy, just met a boy when  
He could become my little problem  
'cause he look like he modeling clothes in Dublin  
So I think that he gettin' that Green Goblin  
Hear through the grape vine that he hang low  
We could shoot a movie, ka-bang, like Rambo  
Boom boom pow, this thing so bang-o  
Wondering if he could understand my lingo_

_[Amy and Natalie]  
('cause I know he got a wife at home)  
(But I need just one night alone)  
(If he keep playing them good ol' games)  
(Imma run away aye, Imma run away aye aye)_

_[Everyone]__  
I I I wanna give you  
One last option  
I I I wanna give you  
One last chance  
I-If you're looking for the  
Main attraction  
Just hold on tight and  
Let me do my dance  
If you want it I'm gonna be  
Va va voom, voom  
If you got it, you got it  
You got that boom boom  
If you want it, I'm gonna be  
Va va voom, voom  
If you got it, you got it  
You got that boom boom_

_[Natalie]__  
Boy I'm in this club, slow mo  
Don't mind if I do  
And I can tell you're feeling me from the jump  
I wanna ride too  
You got that hot shit, boy ya blessed  
Let me feel up on ya chest  
Flexing you the man  
You the man 100 grand  
This same roll, game down  
Yes I play it very well  
Come baby lay down, let me stay down  
Lemme show you I run things in my playground  
Come on get the va va  
Voom voom!_

_[Everyone]__  
I I I wanna give you  
One last option  
I I I wanna give you  
One last chance  
I-If you're looking for the  
Main attraction  
Just hold on tight and  
Let me do my dance  
If you want it I'm gonna be  
Va va voom, voom  
If you got it, you got it  
You got that boom boom  
If you want it, I'm gonna be  
Va va voom, voom  
If you got it, you got it  
You got that boom boom_

"Wow," Natalie said. "Who knew that it was even easier the second time?"


End file.
